


Dirt on my Boot

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Clint is extremely light on his feet. Enemies never see him coming. And he’s always surprising you when he comes home.





	Dirt on my Boot

You’re familiar with the term “light as a feather”, right? Well, you’ve never seen Clint, have you? I’m sure you’ve heard of the soft winds of whispers throughout the night. I’m sure you’ve heard of the screams of terror once he’s snuck up on some unsuspecting son of a bitch before slitting their throat with ease.

He’s light on his feet and no one could see how. He’s not a big man. He’s as bony as the skeleton that resided beneath the skin that covered it. He’s deadly and everyone knew it. He’s a daring, cruel man. And you’d be a fool to step into his path with the wrong intentions. He carried guns where ever he traveled, even if he walked to the bathroom.

He’s had numerous body counts littering the city of Chicago all the way to Brooklyn. You’d think how in the hell could one man control half a country by himself without so much as a blink of an eye?

Fear and respect. That’s how. The man dealt with crime lords and drug lords all over America. He knew what to do and what to say to get his own way. He knew how to pry beneath someone’s fingernails and make them hurt. He knew what drove people to insanity. He knew what to do in order to gain power.

But he has one soft spot, one weakness- just like every other man he came to know on a personal level before he shot a bullet between their eye sockets. He had a wife, a loving and caring wife. He loved her more than the life of crime and drugs he lived every day of his life.. He loved her since the very first moment he laid his eyes on her as she set his meal in front of him in that small diner across town.

And it was her; she was his weakness. She was everything to him. She knew how dangerous he was. But still, she loved him. She treated him as an equal, and he the same. They were two halves of the same cherry pie.

He loved her. and she loved him. And that’s what people knew. That’s all they needed to know about their relationship.. She was his anchor. She was his lifeline. She was the antidote of poison that sucked at his blood every time he walked out of the house.

He watched her as she prepared for dinner that night, blood splayed across his shirt, vibrant red shimmering against the white satin material of his shirt. He loved watching her do mundane tasks. It was his favorite hobby to do, especially when she had been too preoccupied to realize he was meters away from her.

“Hey you,” he spoke quietly, startling her as she had turned around to grab a knife from the brick next to the stove.

“Clint,” she sighed out. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Do you ever?” he playfully smirked before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. “I love you.” He spoke into the crook of her neck.

“My sun and stars,” she recited as she turned her head and kissed his forehead.

“Moon of my life,” he recited back before he unraveled his arms from around her and begun helping her with dinner preparations.


End file.
